This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of power tools are designed for use with various interchangeable accessories or accessory heads. For example, electrically powered multi tools can commonly be used to operate a sanding accessory head, a cutting accessory head, and a drilling/driving accessory head. The accessory heads can be attached to the multi tool body. When working with a power tool and an accessory head, it may be desirable to provide an accessory attachment system that allows a user to easily attach and/or remove the accessory head from the power tool, while also allowing the user to index, or otherwise rotate the accessory relative to the power tool.